A Dark Rose
by BriarRose10001
Summary: This is the story of a villain who gets caught up in something major after a job gone wrong. This is the story of a girl who just wants to be able to face her fears and live a normal life free of her mother and uncle. This is the story of how they meet.


This is the story of a villain who gets caught up in something major after a heist gone wrong. That's right, the master thief, Red X. This is also the story of a girl who doesn't want to be a hero but sees no other option. She just wants to be able to face her fears, fall in love, and live a normal life free of her mother and uncle. This is the story of how these two meet.

**Joy's Point of View**

_**Beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep**_

"Ugh…Evening already? Better get ready for patrol then. Ugh…and I have a concert later."

"Joooooyyyyyyy!" a voice yelled.

"After my chores are done and dinner is made," I muttered under my breath, "Coming Mother!" I said a bit louder.

_Who am I you ask? My name is Joy Wolfe, I'm 17 years old, have waist length strawberry blond hair and blue eyes half the time. Despite my bright looks, I normally wear black, gray, dark purple, or midnight blue. I slave away for my insane and almost always drunk mother, Andrea Wolfe. My father is dead, but before he died he and my mother had a divorce and he was able to win custody of my sister Sapphire, and my brother Ronald. They had a choice after he died, move in with me and our mother or go to a foster home. They decided to go to the foster homes until they were 18, which was about two years or so ago _**(A/N: time since they turned 18)**_. They live in one of the nicer parts of the city._

"My chores are done, and your dinner is in the microwave," I shouted to my drunken mother, "I'm heading out, and I'll be home sometime tonight."

"You better be!" she yelled.

I ducked into an empty alleyway and changed, not my clothes, but my appearance. "Time for patrol." _You're probably wondering why I would have to go on patrol. Well the thing is, while the Titans take care of the more major villains, the smaller parts of Jump City are uncared for. That's where I come in._

"And you better not call the cops!" a masked man said brandishing a gun.

_Time for work._

"Awww…look at that, didn't your friends tell you to stay away from this part of the city?" I said.

"What? Who are you?" he said, startled.

"Guess not," I said, I quickly disarmed the man, "As to who I am." I disappear into a shadow. "I am Briar Rose. And I am your worst nightmare." I strike out and knock the man out. I stick my head into the shop and yell, "You can call the cops now!"

"AHHHHHH," the owner screamed.

"Time to go," I mutter to myself.

"_Why did the shop owner scream?" That's what you're thinking. It's probably because of my eyes. When I go on patrol and change, my hair and eyes turn black. Pitch black. Black hole black. The black no light escapes from. You know how some black hair seems to shimmer? Not mine. Most people think I'm a villain too, cause of my appearance._

I jump off the rooftop and land in an alleyway, "Almost there..." Dr. Light muttered under his breath, breathing hard as he lugged the large sack of money over his shoulder. "Just another block or so to my teleportation pod and not a single Titan in sight!" he said, chuckling to himself over his apparent victory. **(A/N: This is from IrvingZissman's 'The Smell of Victory' I did not ask if I could use it, but I am mentioning that it does not belong to me. Read IrvingZissman's stories!)** _I must be in one of the semi-nice parts of town. Well, I might as well, since I don't have anything else to do right now._

I step out of the alleyway, right in front of Dr. Light, "Hey, didn't your friends tell you to stay away from this part of the city?"

"What? Out of my way, I don't have time for punks who think they are good enough to be Titans."

"Oh no, you did not just diss me," I said, "It would be very bad for you if you just dissed me." I reach out and grab him by his arm. "Tell me Dr. Light, are you afraid of the dark?"

"Out of my way!" he said, slightly agitated.

"Well then, let's see," I said, throwing him across the street. And I'm suddenly aware of someone watching me.

"Turn around slowly," someone ordered. _Probably the Titans._

"Great," I muttered under my breath as I turn around.

_**Insert descriptions of Titans here**_

"Got it in one," I said semi-cheerfully. Dr. Light tries to get up and get away. "S'cuse me," I said, back flipped and landed on him, forcing him back down. "I guess you didn't learn your lesson the first time. Look at me," I said, and forced his eyes to meet mine.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed.

I stand and walk back towards the Titans, with Dr. Light in the fetal position mumbling, "So dark, so dark…"

"Hahaha, normally only Raven can do that to him," Beast Boy said laughing over Dr. Light's predicament.

"Shut up," I growl at him, "You shouldn't laugh at the plight of others. And just so you know, I know that normally Raven is the only one who scares Dr. Light, that's why I did what I did. Even though I hate doing it. Cause you would have been so preoccupied with me, the new masked hero/villain, that he would have gotten away. Now if you'll excuse me, I have places to go, people to see."

"Wait," Robin said.

"What, I'm seriously late," I said.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Real or fake? The name I use when I'm like this is Briar Rose. My other name, well that's something I don't tell just anybody."

"Thank you, though we would have been able to handle things ourselves, thank you," Robin said and extended his hand.

"You're welcome," I said and took his hand, I let go and look at my watch, "Shoot, I really gotta go! Ohh, they're gonna kill me!"

I jump up, do a couple of back flips, land on a roof top, and run/leap to my new destination.

"They're gonna kill me," as I near the park, I slow down, drop into an alley, change back to my 'normal' blond-haired blue-eyed self, and enter the 'normal' world.

"Where were you? We were looking everywhere! Nevermind, we need to get you ready," A girl with black hair, accented with a few blue streaks, said.

"Sapph…" I started.

"Shut up, and get inside," she said as she shoved me into the trailer.

_**Robin's Point of View (A/N: Sorry but I'm going to have to backtrack a bit)**_

She had just done…something to Dr. Light.

"…Now if you'll excuse me, I have places to go, people to see," she said.

"Wait," was that me talking?

"What, I'm seriously late," she said.

"What's your name?" that is me talking, isn't it?

"Real or fake? The name I use when I'm like this is Briar Rose. My other name, well that's something I don't tell just anybody."

"Thank you, though we would have been able to handle things ourselves, thank you," I said and extended my hand.

"You're welcome," she said and took my hand, she let go, looked at her watch, and panicked, "Shoot, I really gotta go! Ohh, they're gonna kill me!"

She jumped up, did a couple of back flips, landed on a roof top, and ran/leapt to wherever she was going.

"C'mon guys, I want to know what she's up to," I said to the rest of the team.

"So we're gonna follow her? But where is she going?" Cyborg asked.

"I don't know, but we can follow her," I said, "I placed a tracer on her when we shook hands. Titans GO!"


End file.
